X-ray generating devices are employed for example in X-ray systems for medical applications. An X-ray generating device, also known as e.g. an X-ray tube, is used to generate electromagnetic radiation, which may be used for example for medical, inspection or security imaging applications.
Regularly, electrons are accelerated between a cathode element and an anode element within an evacuated housing of an X-ray generating device for producing X-rays. The electrons impinge on a part of the anode element called the focal spot, thus creating electromagnetic radiation. Anode elements may be of a static nature or may be implemented as rotating anode elements.
X-ray generation may be considered to be very inefficient, as a major part of the applied energy is converted to heat. The dissipation of heat, in particular at the focal spot, may be considered to be one of the central limitations of X-ray tubes.
By employing a rotating anode element, the target, i.e. the area of impingement of the electrons or the focal spot, may be considered to be a stationary area on a surface of the rotating anode disk element, where moving elements of the target pass a stationary electron beam. Thus, by rotating the anode, the heat load acting on the focal spot and thus the anode may be spread over a larger circular area, increasing the possible power rating of the X-ray generating device.